Padfoots Story
by Vengeance A.M
Summary: What happened to Padfoot once he fell behind the veil? No one believes, or wants to believe, that he died, so something must have happened to him, right? This is the story of his time away form the wizarding world. CHAPT 4 IS UP LOOK .
1. Falling and darkness

Title: Padfoot's Story  
Author: Vengeance A. M.  
Rating: PG-13.  
Summary: What happened to Padfoot once he fell behind the veil? No one believes, or wants to believe, that he died, so something must have happened to him, right? This is the story of his time away form the wizarding world.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin, Severus Snape, or any other character that belongs to JKR. I do not own Keebler elves, Smerfs, or the S'more people from pluto. As a matter of fact, the only thing I own is the order the words show up on this page (or screen) and the plot. Thank you.

'…' thoughts  
"…" speaking  
_Italics_ spells, emphasis

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_  
Sirius POV.  
MoM, DoM.  
_&&&_

'HA! How stupid can my cousin get? Did she actually think that I wouldn't be able to…' my thoughts stopped in clear astonishment as I was hit in the chest by an unknown spell. I could feel my eyes widen as I flew backwards. I glanced towards Harry still smiling (I Don't Smirk) and tumbled through the veil. The last thing I saw was Remus holding him back, tears in his eyes, and all went black.

'Ow, that hurt' I take in my surroundings, it's so cold, silent ...dark. 'No wait, my eyes are closed' I slowly open my eyes and see… nothing. It really _is _that dark. I can't feel my fingers, or toes, or... Anything for that matter. I feel nothing, I hear nothing, and I smell nothing.' Am I dead? It doesn't feel like I am. Of course, I've never been dead before, but have been in Azkaban,' a shudder runs through my body." and that's as good as dead."

I open my eyes again... when did I close them? A pinprick of light shines farther away. I push my self up into a sitting position and stare in the direction of the star-like dot. I run my hand through my hair, tugging at knots and wincing at the greasy feel ' God. I'm turning into Snape!" I exclaim wishing I could have a shower. 'wait…my hair is greasy… and I can feel it, not that I really want to but its an accomplishment, I have gained feeling in my body. And I used a big word, accomplishment.

Shakily I rise to my feet, and promptly fall on my butt ' damn, that's not good.' I think, as I try again, to the same effect. ' I am going to have a Very sore rear end by the time I can actually walk'. I try, four more times, thena muggle saying pops into my head " if at first you don't succeed, Cheat. Repeat until caught, then lie." I speak it out loud thinking of a way to 'cheat' my way out of this "…, …, …, OH. I'll just try as Padfoot and see what happens. Go me, that's s reslly good idea." I exclaim as I think of the spell as I have so many times in the past few years. I _see_ the words appear in my minds eye '_vicissitudo bestia, _' it twirls in a strange sort of cursive and I feel my bones rearranging faster than an eye blink. The _pop_ resounds through the void like atmosphere. Echoing off of nothing and everything, filling my ears and my mind as I slowly rise to my feet, er… paws. I'm finally able to stand and I cautiously make my way towards he gentle glow in the distance.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
vicissitudo bestia- _Latin: literal translation, Change Animal,

A/N. so what do you think. I really want to know. This is just the beginning, I don't really know how long its going to end up, Though I DO know exactly what's going to happen, I just need to fill in the details. YAY ME dances around in a circle please review , but be gentle as this is the first story I have posted… Ever… oh well. I hope you liked.

Vengeance A.M.

( fire and blood protect)


	2. little voices come a calling

**Title:** Padfoot's Story  
**Author:** Vengeance A. M.  
**Rating:** PG-13.  
**Summary:** What happened to Padfoot once he fell behind the veil? No one believes, or wants to believe, that he died, so something must have happened to him, right? This is the story of his time away form the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin, Severus Snape, or any other character that belongs to JKR. I do not own Keebler elves, Smerfs, or the S'more people from Pluto. As a matter of fact, the only thing I own is the order the words show up on this page (or screen) and the plot. Thank you.

'…' thoughts  
"…" speaking  
_Italics_ spells, emphasis

&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Sirius POV  
Elsewhere 0.o  
& & &

Working my way along towards the speck, I begin to notice _waves_ in the darkness. Waves and faces. Silently screaming at me, threatening to drown me in their terror, To rush over me in hatred. I run faster, my pads pounding a strange rhythm on the soft silk-like floor, I'm close, I can see it. An opening to a brighter world, I speed up yet again, sprinting like my life depends on it, my breath is coming in short painful sounding gasps, my muscles burning, a result of my overworked and underfed body protesting as its pushed to its limits. ' just a few more yards' I think as I cross the line and come careening out the other side. And all once again is lost.

"muph" I groan, 'damn, Merlin, Turn Off the Light!.' Rolling over I fall off the bed and a high-pitched screeching laughter assaults my sensitive ears. It startles me causing my memory to come rushing back. The attack, the department of mysteries, my cousin, the veil, Harry, Remus, the darkness, the light, faces, oh so many faces, the never ending shadows. All pounding, demanding attention, but first and foremost I see his eyes, Harry's eye's so full of despair.

'despair you did nothing to remove' my other voice croons, the one that awoke during my twelve years in hell, oh I know they all think I got away unscathed, but no one, not even I can exit Azkaban after all that time and not have something wrong with them.  
' you could have saved him, you know, saved him from himself.' it insists on taunting me  
'what could I have done, I was told to sit still and behave, I was ordered to remain where I was and give no information'  
'ah, you were told… you were ordered… when has that ever stopped you before' it counters  
' I … I …I could do nothing '  
" NOTHING!" I shout out loud as the voice cackles away, fading for once.

Small hands push my un-responding body back onto the bed. They smooth the covers over me again and a cold compress is placed upon my brow, chilling me as I calm.

"so has he awoken?" I hear for my left, my eyes remain unopened, just like always, I never open them till I know more information.  
"yes, but he didn't move, well other than to fall off of the bed." another voice, so two people are in here with me so far, I reason, " it was funny, " the voice continues and laughter starts, the same that I heard when I first woke up.  
" yes, negative responses towards light, of course that could just be because he's not a morning person, you can understand that, can't you, Vana" the sickly sweet, slightly sarcastic voice is loud in my ear, close to my head. She, for the voice is most definitely female, must be the one with the damp towel on my forehead.  
"REI! I don't care if you ARE my sister I am still in charge and I will have NO Disrespect." the first voice, Vana, responds. Then that must mean that  
"of course brother dearest." yep, the close one is Rei.

The two continue their argument as I ponder my predicament, more big words, go me! ' I don't want to get up, I want this to all be a dream and I want to open my eyes to see Lily's emerald orbs gazing into mine, blazing with a unmatched fire, about to scold me for falling asleep on her couch again. I want to see James in the kitchen attempting to cook, and looking sheepish as Remus scolds him and takes back control of the stove.' Oh how I miss the old times, but one can't live in a dream forever, and not expect to lose the real world. Resolving to get back to Harry and Moony, I slowly open my lead weighted eyelids and am blinded by the suns rays. The voices stop , I can feel their heated gazes on me. My vision finally clears and I look into the bright green eye's of…

&#&#&#&#&#  
A/N 0.o I'm evil /_ducks flaying chair/_ now that was uncalled for. Wow cliffy . Everyone hates me. Well not everyone. Don't worry I'll get the next chapter up soon. /_looks up at chapter/_ this isn't very long is it . 2 pages. Hm . Must ponder. Ok well I WILL get you a longer chapter next time, or at least try to. I'm working on it trust me.  
Please review so I can know what to fix. Tankie.  
0.o random l33+ moment , ph34r m3 4nd my m4d l33+ skllz . giggles ok all done

Vengeance A.M.  
( fire and blood protect)


	3. Elves why elves?

**Title:** Padfoot's Story  
**Author:** Vengeance A. M.  
**Rating:** PG-13.  
**Summary:** What happened to Padfoot once he fell behind the veil? No one believes, or wants to believe, that he died, so something must have happened to him, right? This is the story of his time away form the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin, Severus Snape, or any other character that belongs to JKR. I do not own Keebler elves, Smerfs, or the S'more people from Pluto. As a matter of fact, the only thing I own is the order the words show up on this page (or screen) and the plot. Thank you.  
**A/N: **hey sorry. i know its been a while, please don't hurt me. I'm not gonna give an excuse cause I don't have one sadly enough but, here we go chapter 3 I hope you enjoy.

'…' thoughts  
"…" speaking  
_Italics_ spells, emphasis

&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Sirius POV  
Unknown Location gasp  
& & &

_LAST TIME:..._

My vision finally clears and I look into the bright green eye's of…  
> > >

"Lily?" I gasped in surprise, Lily, am I dead?  
"hello, welcome to the land of the living?"  
'That's not Lily's voice... oh' the person in front of me shifts from the hopeful dream of my mind into... something else.  
"what?" I say, or at least try to say, but it comes out as unintelligible mumblings.  
"Water dear?" she asks, where have I?... oh yeah the argument, what did they say her name was? Rie, Rein, REI! that's it, Rei. I take a sip of the water placed at my lips.  
" thank you Rei" I manage to croak out.  
"how did you know my name?" her puzzled eyes bore into me, ' I must have a thing for eyes' my thoughts wonder before I snap back to attention.  
" you." I cough" you were arguing with, " what was the other name" with Vene, un Ve.. something"  
"alright...Vene? why didn't I think of that one." she starts to laugh, its not as annoying as the first one. it's softer, deeper, more pleasant it doesn't grate on the nerves, as much  
" so you were coherent then, that's good," I look at her incredulously what is up with me , I've got big words coming out the ying yang.  
" it means that your on your way to a full and complete recovery. Oh and by the way his name is Vana, but you can call him Vene if you want to"  
' this is confusing. didn't I just fall though a veil, where am I ' that is a good question that I found pertinent to voice out loud.  
"what is this place and where am I? Wait, that's kind of the same question. So, what is this place and who are you?" ' much better though I fear the answer'  
" well as you know I am Rei, and I am the sister of the chief of the Orne>_1>_ tribe. We are a branch of nomadic Keebler elves. We were kicked out of our home tree by the Rana>_2>_ tribe and have been wandering ever since." she smiled sadly as if in remembrance  
" I miss our old home. oh well, I'm gonna go and get you some more medication just stay put ok" with that she jumped up and ran out of the tent.

'poor Rei' I think as I stare at the patchwork above my head ' kicked out of her home tree… wait, home tree? KEEBLER ELVES. I'm insane, I am officially unhinged'  
' and you just now noticed' stupid sarcastic voice  
' NO … I mean yes ? I mean. DAMN IT'  
'poor poor Sirius, doesn't even realize that he has given up his mind to a world that insists no where but in his own imagination'  
' that's not true this place is real, weird, but real I know it' and I do, there is, I wouldn't create a place filled with warring Keebler elves. I know because I almost did go insane, I was locked in my own mind, right after their deaths. It was peaceful and we all lived together in Godrics hollow. That is my perfect dream world, this couldn't possibly be a figment of my imagination  
'so take that ,voice. A nice large chunk of logic HA!'  
' fine, ' it soothed 'you may have won the battle, but the war is MINE' a evil cackle resounds in my head, promising pain and heartache.

'no…no …'"STOP IT!" I shout in despair holding my head and rocking  
"stop what?"  
'what . Who…oh Rei' I slowly open my eyes and uncurl  
"I'm sorry, just, memories. Just memories"  
"well ok, drink this… hey you know what I don't even know your name, isn't that funny."  
I gaze out into space wondering lost in my own world. This seems to happen a lot lately. I'll just forget the universe outside my mind and will reminisce. Just like I'm doing now

" sorry, what was that , I wasn't paying attention"  
" that much was obvious, but its ok. I asked you what your name was…and told you to drink this disgusting looking goop"  
I chuckle " I'm Sirius, and are you sure I have to drink the goop"  
"nice to meet you Sirius"  
" what about my question"  
"the goop is your friend it wants you to swallow it"  
"Fine." I took the cup from her tiny hand, took a swig, and gagged 'ick' looking despairingly at my fate I chugged the rest down as fast as I could ' and I though skele-grow was gross' I glanced at my new friend to find her holding on to the other bed to keep her balance as she exploded in another fit of giggles, 'sigh girls and their giggling'

&#&#&#&#&

>1> Orne- its actually elvish for tree

>2> Rena - guess on this one… elvish for wanderer ( I am so original)

A/N yeah I know its not long but I wrote it in looks at watch 45 min? what I do have to go to school. Be happy , its longer than the others. I'm gonna see if I can write more (read: another Very short chapter) during one of my classes, Spanish sounds good right. Thank You to all of the people who said ' I'LL REVIW' it was very nice to know that this piece of … bad writing-ish-ness was actually read and appreciated. Gtg night


	4. OMG! READ

hate me not major A/N please read... important...

* * *

Gah I am sooooo uninspired. My muse left me for dead. And I cannot write anymore of this story. So I will make deal with peoples. If anyone wants this story, you may have it. ANYONE in fact… as long as "Ven " is in the summery , disclaimer… … as long as I am mentioned then you can 'have it' thank you . Also could you please notify me? As I would like to link to you. (Optional).

* * *

small story as A/ns alone are not allowed.

Harry ran into snapes Classroom. "Professor!" he cries  
"What is it Brat" Snape replied  
"AVADA KADVRA!"'harry?' shouted  
Voldemort laughed in his chambers.

The end


End file.
